like we are made of starlight
by pondlilyrue
Summary: A speck of glitter tells a longer story than you would think. Sebastian/Rachel One-shot


**like we are made of starlight**

also known as

_dancing with the enemy_

The only evidence she has is a speck of glitter.

Her mind is filled with sweet reminiscence of the night when magic is made. Dancing shoes, chests pressed together, lips close but not touching, she remembers it all. Music was blasting loudly, and perhaps she was feeling a little crazy when she allowed his lips purchase on her own. She swears she saw fireworks behind her eyelids when he deepened the kiss. Hands on her hips, her arms resting behind his neck – how could she forget _that_?

Rachel also recalls how it felt when he murmured to her that they should go to his dorm. She had nodded and giggled, more than a little drunk, and more than a little turned-on by his charm and stunning outward appearance. They barely made it to the bedroom; a mess of tongues and limbs fighting for dominance. He had straddled her and taken off her innocence, layer by layer. Rachel had enjoyed every minute of it, moaning and groaning and gasping and kissing and fondling and everything in her wildest fantasies and _more_.

The next morning – at about five o'clock, when he was still asleep – she got up and glanced around the room. At first, she was confused. Where the hell was she? Memories of their wild night together swarmed through her, and she couldn't withhold a gasp. Checking to see that he was still fast asleep, Rachel hurried to the shower.

When the shampoo was lathered in her hair, and body wash scrubbed away the scent of him, she allowed herself to ponder what she had done. Rachel wished she had given her virginity to someone she was in a committed relationship with (and preferably when she was twenty-five years old and a Broadway star), but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Every second she remembered was magic; she couldn't remember much due to her drunken stupor, but Rachel remembered the fireworks.

She dressed in her party dress from the night before and gazed at him. He was beautiful – bronze hair, green eyes, tan skin, and he looked way more adorable when he was sleeping than when he was smirking. She knew she had to leave. Rachel grabbed her purse and wrote a short note.

_Sorry, I had to leave. Thank you for last night. You have given me great song inspiration. You are magic. - R. B*_

_PS: Here's my number. 709-123-1248_

Stamping a gold star at the end, Rachel took one last fleeting glance at him. She memorized the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and she smiled softly. After a moment's hesitation, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She walked on her tip-toes to his dormitory's door.

Right when she was about to walk through it, Rachel noticed a speck of glitter on the floor. She remembered, from the party, that it was from the streamers at the New Year's countdown. Chuckling under her breath, she put it in her purse.

Fishing her phone out, Rachel decided to call Noah. She knew he would be grumpy that she woke him up, but she _knew _she couldn't tell Kurt or Blaine. For... obvious reasons. She heard the beeping on the other end, and then a _very _cranky voice registered on the other line. "Berry? What the fuck are you doing, calling at five o'clock? Shit, I -"

"-_Language_, Noah," she reprimanded softly. "I need you to come pick me up at Dalton Academy. I know you live the closest. Can you, Noah? Please?" Rachel put a cute tone to her voice that she knew he couldn't resist.

She heard his irritated sigh on the other end of the dial. "Fine, Berry. Can I ask what the fu-heck are you doing at that prissy school?"

Deciding no point in lying, Rachel moistened her lips. "Party, Noah... I'll explain it later."

When she had finally told her unlikely friend about her foolish one-night-stand, he had appraised with her his hazel eyes. Noah chuckled. "Didn't know you had it in you, Berry. With _him _of all people. Didn't know dude swung that way."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, apparently he does. I.. just.. Noah, is your first time supposed to be so.." she trailed off, far too embarrassed to speak, flushing bright red.

Noah had chuckled. ".. Good? Depends on who it's with, I guess. My first time sucked. Both of us didn't know shit about what to do," he told her, both hands on the steering wheel.

Rachel let silence fall between them. She chewed on her lower lip, in deep thought. After a while, she said, "I'm a slut. Aren't I?"

Noah laughed. "Nope, Berry, you're normal. Look at little Quinnie who preached about all that abstinence shit, and then she was the girl to get pregnant in her sophomore year."

When she had thanked Noah profusely and reached her house, she ran straight to the living room. Her dads were out yet again (in Majorca). So she had full-permission to get out of her ruined party dress and put sweatpants on. Hair tied up in a messy knot with a tub of ice cream next to her, she turned on Funny Girl and forced the memories out of her head.

Now, Rachel sits in the back of the choir room at glee club, fingering the speck of glitter. Promising not to forget it. Promising not to forget _him_. When people ask what it is, she shrugs and lies and says its nothing but a piece of glitter. But there is a whole story behind everything.

The speck of glitter from the New Year's Eve streamers that told the story of when she lost her virginity to a boy she barely knew but _yet was supposed to despise. _When Rachel looks at the shiny silver, she is reminded of the night when his lips were on her neck. She remembers his collared shirt falling off his shoulders as she tugged it off. She remembers December Thirty-First.

She remembers the night she slept with the _enemy_.

She remembers the night she slept with Sebastian Smythe.

He had never called or texted her. She was foolish to think that he would. He wasn't the type to stay. Yet he gave her all those memories, all those _feelings_, that she would never forget or regret. Rachel puts the glitter in her small box of important things that she never wants to lose. She would keep it in her heart at all times.

And she would think of him whenever she saw the glitter.

* * *

**a/n: Please Read This! **I am thinking of writing a story called Losing Your Memory and it would be about Rachel losing her memory after a bad fall, and she forgot about her secret relationship with Sebastian. It would be based on Sophie Kinsella's Remember Me? Tell me via reviews or private messaging, if you are interested. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
